fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Amamiya Elena/Cure Soleil (Disney's Star 🌟
'Introduction' Saint of Athena and Hestia Amamiya Elena is also one of the eternal virgin female saints who pretty much likes anime more than men and she is also very helpful to her siblings and her adoptive sister Sayla -who is also a Cure and an eternal virgin at her family 's flower shop called "Sonrisa" , which is, now located in downtown Shinjuku in Tokyo . Her very famous catchphrases are known as : Ciao!" (「チャオ！」?) and "Sounds nice!" (「いいねぇ！」 her alter ego is known as the Pretty Cure of the Sun , Cure Soleil . 'Early Life ' Not much is known about Elena but all we know is that her mother Kaede met her father Carlos during her business trip to Mexico and got married . Overall , Elena is pretty much supportive to her family and her friends, so she is actually the "older sister " of the Knights of the Zodiac of Athena and Hestia . 'Personality' Like the rest of the Knights of Athena and Hestia, Elena shows us of how we could have a better positive future . She can be a bit shy at some points , but she is also very skilled at advanced martial arts , draws manga ,and knows some various languages . she also shares a very strong bond with her adoptive sister Sayla -due to the fact that they both share similar interests and also have a strong bond with their family and the rest of the Knights of Athena and Hestia as they rescue people that need help while going on to life-saving missions all over Planet Earth . 'Amamiya Elena/Cure Soleil 's Official Physical Appearances' As already described from the first anime, Elena is actually the same weight and height as her eternal adoptive sister Sayla . She has medium-long shoulder -length golden blonde hair with two braids done on both sides . She also wears a white t-shirt with orange frills around the collar area and sleeves . She also has 2 black x on the front of her shirt . She also wears dark blue shorts and wears white shoes with red accents around them done with red bows on them .Also, she wears a red ribbon on the top of her head, has a normal purple choker around her neck , A purple bracelet around her left wrist , she also has her yellow & orange-colored painted Star Color Pendant around her neck as well as her yellow Star Color Transformation pen attached at the bottom of her pendant . She also wears her mask on her face . In this (my official sequel), Elena's second outfit shows her wearing a sleeveless sparkling orange top with yellow flowers and a bird with a baby kitten on it, yellow shorts with a smiling sun and bursting fireworks designs all over them , she also wears an orange flower belt, Her second belt that has her Cosmo gun and her gravity saber on it , her Star Color Pendant is around her neck as well as her Star Color Transformation pen attached at the bottom of her Star Color Pendant . She also wears neon yellow & orange sandals also with sparkling flowers on them and will always wear her mask on her face . And last but not least, Elena's hairstyle is still the same . Her third outfit shows her actually wearing an 80s aerobics exercise outfit being described as a short-sleeved yellow and orange flowered v-neck leotard , an orange sash decorated with sparkling orange circles and a purple accent around it . She also wears white leggings completed with her orange and yellow leg warmers around her ankles with matching orange and yellow shoes on her feet . She still wears her mask on her face, but when she's at home with the rest of the Knights of Athena and Hestia at their residence in Tokyo, she takes it off , she also wears her hair in two pigtails at the sides . With her ! ask off , she is shown to have purple eyes and a beauty mark on the right side of her face .Elena also has a fourth outfit but it is only used in the upcoming 2020 Disney film ''Amazing Stardust Memories ! ''and the next two films . Elena wore this very exclusive outfit during the theatrical Disney films -including ''Amazing Stardust Memories! '' . Her outfit that she is is wearing is described as as a white top with an aqua color design around the neck, Her Star Color Pendant is around her neck as well as her Star Color Transformation pen attached at the bottom of her Star Color Pendant, she wears a red ribbon on the top of her head and wears a white summer jacket with African accent designs on it as well as around her short skirt with a brown ribbon tied around to the front . . She also has her Gundam summoning gauntlet along with her Gundam summoning bracelet on her right hand . She also wears a mask on her face as always . Last but not least, Her Cosmo gun and her gravity saber around her waist on her second belt . I have the same image that I drew but has everything that is missing as I described . More of Elena's outfits will be revealed soon enough . 'Becoming Cure Soleil' I'm order to become Cure Soleil, Elena jumps up higher into the air and takes out her Star Color Pendant and her Star Color Transformation pen . Then, she shouts "Star Color Pendant activate ! Color Charge !" First, Elena 'Cure Soleil 's Attacks ' Here is a list of Amamiya Elena/Cure Soleil 's attacks. Please note that some of her attacks can only used for teamwork and while in a Gundam . Libra Soleil Shoot-can be used with the Libra Star Princess Pen and her Star Color Pendant to use an upgraded version of her strongest attack. Scorpio Soleil Shoot- Using the Scorpio Princess Pen and her Star Color Pendant to use the upgraded attack . Virgo Soleil Shoot-used with the Virgo Star Princess Pen for the upgraded attack . Southern Cross Shot- Used with the Cures and the Twinkle Stick. Ultra Super Shining Magical Rainbow Cross Shot ! -An attack that can only be used when the knights of Athena are all together with Fuwa in their Twinkle Styles and their new Twinkle Sticks . Star Twinkle Imagination - Used when all of the knights are all together in their Twinkle Styles . Ultra Morning Sun Awakening Dragon Attack-Used with Dragon Shiryu and Cure Sunny as part of a triple attack while in their Twinkle Styles. #Soleil Shoot Attack !-This is Elena /Cure Soleil 's very first attack .This attack can only be used by burning a very small amount of her burning Cosmo , jumping high up into the air -and quickly coming back by hitting the enemy with a very powerful deadly kick . Here are the upgraded versions of this deadly attack : #Libra Soleil Shoot Attack ! -This attack can actually be used with her Cosmo & the Libra Star Princess pen . #Scorpio Soleil Shoot Attack! -This attack is also used with the help of her Cosmo & the Scorpio Star Princess pen . # 'Events That Happened to us During the Intergalactic War & Aftermath -the Beginning of the Coming of True Peace Festival at the Sanctuary in Greece' 'Aftermath of the Coming of True Peace Festival -Back Home at the Newly Rebuilt International Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization of Tokyo,Japan on Planet Earth' 'An Amazing Dangerous Rescue Mission Begins ! Half of the Knights of Athena and Hestia go Missing After Going to the Mysterious Cabin in the Woods in Okinawa .' 'Avoiding Their Very First Clash With Asta and his Mysterious Girlfriend !' 'Getting Ready For the First Annual Upcoming Baking Competition at A Very Family-Friendly Bakery Business at the Heart of A Local Shopping Mall in Downtown Shinjuku in Tokyo ! ' 'The Amazing Reunion Begins on the Very First Round of the Baking Competition -Kamishiro Yui & Kamishiro Mai Take Out Their Star Color Pendants and Finally Reveal Themselves !' '(Dolk) Kamishiro Ryu & His Daughter Haruru (Hugtan) Have Been Captured by the Mysterious Cure ! Kamishiro Yui &Kamishiro Mai Become Cure Glitter & Cure Meteor !' 'The Finals Begin and the Public Embarrassment Begins-The Heated Battle Against Yagami Saeko !' 'Avoiding Their Second Clash With Asta and his Mysterious Girlfriend -and Saving Their Friends !' 'An Another Amazing Dangerous Rescue Mission ! Head Over To Oahu, Hawaii and Capture the Mysterious Jewel Thieves !' 'Rendezvous With Tsubomi,Ikki, Homare, Michael, Ran (Miraihontas), Vanity, Hiro , Mirai, Riko and Van Located at the Local Naval Shipyard at Pearl Harbor in Oahu, Hawaii !' 'Capture The Mysterious Jewel Thieves During the Early Nighttime �� Luau Festival in Honolulu, Hawaii -the Mysterious Jewel Thieves Finally Reveal Themselves !' 'An Amazing But Very Dangerous Rescue Mission -Journey to the Sahara Desert in the Country of Africa!' 'Meeting & Bonding With the Two Desert Bandits Known as Kinomiya Brothers and Their Adventurous Twin Sisters Known as Cure Nile & Cure Jewel !' 'Battle in the Sahara, Rescue the Healin' Good Pretty Cure Known as Chiyu/Cure Fontaine, Nonoka/Cure Grace & Bloom Catherine/Cure Forest From Those Stupid Idiots !' 'Epilogue-Journey to Nairobi, Kenya !' 'Walt Disney Pictures Presents - A Harmony Gold Production -Eiga Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2: Amazing Adventures Back Home in Tokyo,Japan and Amazing Adventures all Over Planet Earth ��! -Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2 The First Movie -Amazing Stardust Memories !' 'Oh-No, Not Again ! The Healin ' Good Pretty Cure Known as Chiyu/Cure Fontaine, Nonoka/Cure Grace & Bloom Catherine/Cure Forest Have Been Kidnapped in Mumbai, India ! ' 'Meeting & Bonding With Ishikawa Lakshu/Cure Orbit & Ishikawa Noburo at a Nearby Village ' 'The Search For the Healin 'Good Pretty Cure Known as Chiyu/Cure Fontaine, Nonoka/Cure Grace & Catherine/Cure Forest Continues ! ' 'Etymology' Amamiya (天宮?) - Ama (天?) means "heaven" or "sky" 1 while Miya (宮?) means "shrine" or "palace" 2. Together, Amamiya means "sky shrine". Erena (えれな?) - There are many different kanji variations for this name, but when written as "Elena", it can mean "shining bright" or "bright one" 3 which eludes to Elena's theme as Cure Soleil. Cure Soleil is a noun and is French for "sun" Category:Eternal Virgin Female Saints of Both Goddesses Athena & Hestia Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Light Using Saints of Both Goddesses Athena & Hestia Category:Disney's Star�� Twinkle Pretty Cure 2